


Get Well Soon

by johanirae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Coulson gets some get-better-soon gifts from the Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Clint's photo is inspired by this [saucy character still](http://johanirae.tumblr.com/post/57965067479/jshillingford-hawkeye) )


End file.
